pensamientos, por kaoru
by minatostuki
Summary: kaoru, ya no sabe q mas hacer, ya no soporta el tener lejos a kenshin, q pasara ahora, q ara él?


aqui un kaoru kenshin... recuerden los personajes no me pertencen u.u

Una vez más me encuentro sumida en mis preguntas, lo veo a mi lado y me pregunto si acaso el se marchara alguna vez, me pregunto si me querrá tanto como yo lo hago, quizás debería preguntarle todas mis dudas, peor la verdad es que no me atrevo, es cosa de mirarlo y ver aquella mirada violeta, que aveces asusta al transformarce en dorada, su cabello rojo como el fuego, agitarse con el viento, su piel, su rostro, su cuerpo, tan bello y perfecto, y esa cicatriz en forma de x en su mejilla lo hace ver tan fuerte, el es mi rurouni, aunque él no lo sepa, pero no quiero que se marche y me deje sola, no soportaría el hecho de ver partir a la persona a la cual más amo...

Otra mañana en la que vuelvo a pensar en ella, no puedo dejar de observarla, como es posible que un alma como la mía sé haya podido fijar en un ángel, la mujer que logro que ya no bagara y que no tan solo me dio un hogar, si no que también me recordó que puedo amar, que tengo corazón, ella, la veo y no puedo dejar de asombrarme, su cabello azabache tan largo y de un liso fino, sus ojos de u azul profundo que al sumergirse en ellos pierdes el sentido de todo, su piel, sus labios, su rostro, su cuerpo, tan perfecto, cada parte de ella me llama a probar, pero no soy capas de mancharla con mi pasado, no a ella que fue la única que me acepto tal cual era que me acogió y salvo, la veo una vez más, se ha levantado de su lugar y se acerca a mi, se sienta a mi lado y me sonríe, su sonrisa que me vuelve loco y a la vez me calma y otra vez me sumerjo en mis pensamientos...

No puedo soportar el hecho de estar lejos de él, incluso si es de metros, la sola idea de perderlo me aterra, me acerco a él, como creyendo que así impediré que se escape, me siento a su lado y él me regala una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me tranquiliza y me acoge sin pensarlo, el solo hecho de estar a su lado me calma, me siento tan protegida, pero como me gustaría que me dijera lo que siente, que de una ves por todas ambos pudiéramos decir todo aquello que nos carcome por dentro, aunque lo de él sea un rechazo por lo menos sabré que igual siente algo por mi, y aunque ese pensamiento me destroce por completo, tendré que aceptarlo y desearle la felicidad, no puedo mantenerme viviendo una fantasía, o tal ves si, quien sabe, tal ves el si quiera quedarse aquí, pero si alguna vez llegara con alguna mujer, yo, me moriría, no, no puedo pensar tan egoístamente, deseo su felicidad por sobre todo, así que si no es conmigo, espero que la encuentre, ojalá él por lo menos dejara de sufrir, aunque se que no aguantare más estar lejos de él, así que se lo diré tarde o temprano...

Nada me cuesta el hecho de tomarle las manos, mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la amo, pero si me rechaza, no podría culparla por rechazarme o incluso odiarme, ya no se que es lo que puedo hacer a veces me confundo demasiado, puedo ver en sus ojos todo lo que yo quiero saber, pero aveces veo tanta tristeza, que no sabría decir si es por mi o no, y si soy yo el que le causo dolor, eso no me lo perdonaría, sin pensarlo me acerco a ella y le tomo las manos me mira sorprendida, se ve tan inocente así dudo unos momentos, e intento quitar mis manos, sin embargo, ella no me lo permite...

No puedo ocultar todo lo que siento cuando se acerca a mi, y ni imaginarlo cuando me toca, siento sus manos sobres las mías, y despierto de mi sueño, me sorprendo y él lo nota, lo se porque intenta quitarlas, pero yo no se lo permito, no se que estoy haciendo se que esto no esta bien, yo no debería decirle nada, pero y si él piensa que no lo amo, no me lo podría perdonar, si él me ama, y cree que yo no¡ah! pero que estoy pensando eso no puede ser, pero aun así, no suelto sus manos, me quedo observando sus ojos, y me sonrojo, quiero besarlo, pero eso sería demasiado atrevido para mi¿por qué el no hace algo?...

No puedo negar que me muero por besarla, incluso quiero dejar que mis sentimientos se apoderen de mí, y actuar sin miedo a nada, lo cual no estaría bien ¿o si?, bueno sabría si me ama o no, no pero eso ya lo sé, desde antes, no es necesario que m bese para amarla, me basta con tenerla cerca de mi. Deje que aquellos sentimientos al fin surgieran, puse una de mis manos en su mejilla y con la otra la atraje hacía mi, y me fui acercando lentamente a sus labios, para primero rozarlos y luego sellarlos con un beso, explorarlos y darme cuenta que yo soy el primero en profanar a mi niña, en esos momentos me sentí el hombre mas feliz del mundo, mi pequeña solo mía y yo solo de ella, ahora...

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por fin, el mi amado me daba una señal de que me quería, me estaba besando, de una forma tan tierna, delicada, no pude más que intentar devolverle el beso, el cual se transformo en algo cada vez mas apasionado, ahora se que nada me separa del hombre al cual pertenece mi corazón...

Te amo, Kaoru

Me dijo cuando nos separamos, lo mire con ojos llorosos de alegría para agregar un

Yo también te amo, Kenshin

Nos volvimos a besar, y nos quedamos ambos al fin en paz...

bueno espero sus comentarios, espero q le alla gustado


End file.
